Young justice goes to Butlins
by em.waller
Summary: Set after season 2. Wally didn't die and the cave wasn't blown up. A multi-chapter story. The young justice original team are sent to Butlins for an undercover mission. I suck at summaries please read:-) some strong language as well by the way!
1. Prologue

This is a little bit of fun, so please no hate. Just helpful tips.:D

This'll be my first multi chapter story *happy dance*

* * *

Set after series two, original team mission, so Wally isn't dead (if only *sob*) and here's the teams ages, I know their not right but it just makes it easier for the story;

Aqualad/Kaldur-24

Superboy/Connor-23

Miss Martian/M'gaan(Megan)-22

Kid Flash/Wally-22

Artemis-21

Nightwing/Dick(they know his name in this, no need for the shades)-21

* * *

Mount Justice

12th July

It was a beautiful day at Happy Harbour, the sun was shining, the waves of the ocean where slightly lapping onto the shore, the wind gave a slight breeze to complement the heat and the speedsters were eating enough ice cream for a 1000 men. The whole of the team were relaxing when Batman came through the communicators. "Will Aqualad, Nightwing, Superboy, Kid Flash, Miss Martian and Artemis report to the mission room immediately." His emotionless voice bring the attention to the five original team members who will have to go on a mission whilst everyone else has a nice, calm day.

"Shame, I was only starting to relax" Wally complained, earning a eye-roll from his girlfriend of 5 years, Artemis.

In the cave (it wasn't blown up)

"We believe that the penguin has been investing in the British holiday camp 'Butlins' to eventually own it fully. Our source has told us that he eventually wants to spike the food and water in the place with an mind control poison, with hopes he can build an army-like gang and slowly take over the world." Batman told the members of the team .

"How _cliché_" Nightwing whispered to Wally "mind control that leads to taking over the world, not whelmed not whelmed at all!" Wally nodded in agreement "my guess is that we're going to his 'den'" whilst putting finger quotation marks " and beat the _crap_ out of him." Neither of the two boys realised that everybody including Batman were listen to their conversation. "Kid Flash, Nightwing. That plan is _highly_ unrealistic, the real plan is for you 6 to go and work undercover for the Butlin's resort. You leave in two hours via Bio-Ship, go pack and before you leave collect you ID's and work uniform from me. Dismissed." With that Batman left the room.

"That guy has got to be _kidding_ me" Artemis broke the silence that fell upon the group.


	2. First day

Here's chapter 1, enjoy:D

and I don't own YJ or any characters. Damn.

The teams new ID's are their names but with different surnames, it's just easier to remember and read!

The Bio-ship

After everyone had got there bags ready and their new ID's, they left for England in the Bio-Ship. "This shouldn't take too long, maybe an hour or two" M'gann told the team. Connor slept whilst Artemis listen to her iPod and had her head resting on Wally's shoulder as he also slept. Kaldur stayed awake to keep M'gann company, she thought it was very sweet of him. And Dick sat their looking up Butlins on his holographic computer. "Hey 'Mis" Dick whispered whilst locking Artemis. "Hey 'Mis" he whispered a little louder, "he-" he was cut short by a very annoyed Artemis. "What do you want Grayson?" She asked "and don't tell me your going to your original 'mode' of trolling me". "No, I'd never do that to you 'Mis" putting on his best dramatic pose. "I wanted to ask you something, you know the entertainers at Butlins" she nodded "why are they called the red coats?"

1 to 2 hours later.  
"Okay, anyone know where we have to go from here?" Wally asked the team. They stood in line outside the gates of Butlins. "To reception to get our 'new jobs'" Connor walked through the gate to the security hut.  
"Hello and welcome to Butlins resort and hotel, how can I help you?" An old man asked at the hut. "Hi we the new workers here. I'm Kaldur Smith, this is Connor Aylett, Megan Turner, Artemis Toffs, Dick Bayliss and Wally Jones." Kaldur told the guard. "Oh, hi, well here's the map of the place, here's were you'll be staying. Here's your keys and if you go here" he pointed to the big white tent "and look for the management desk, they will provide you with your jobs. Any questions?" The old man asked, the whole team shook their heads. "Okay well good luck!" The old man called as he went to do his job. "Nice guy" Wally commented.

Butlins  
Monday  
8:30am  
Room 125  
As the team unpack their things, a shriek pierced through the air coming from the girls room. Everyone ran towards this noise of terror ready to attack. Dick kicked the door to find a distressed Artemis, who was clutching a red blazer. "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS! EH? THIS IS MAD!" She shouted, everyone looked around not having the slightest idea what she was yelling about. "Babe, what is it?" Wally asked his partner.  
"Dick, I know why they are called the red coats" she said with her head hung low. "Wh- you are joking, for the love of the bats, please tell me your joking!" He yelled whilst shaking her. "Dude, why you shaking my girlfriend?" Wally asked his best friend.  
"This." Whilst holding up the red coat. "This is our uniform" Dick whispered. A chuckle filled the air, everyone turned to see Connor laughing at them, with a small smirk gracing Kaldur's face. "Please, you guys were monkey suits for a living and your complaining about red blazers?" He asked with sheer bewilderment "get a grip" he said as he walked out along with M'gann and Kaldur.

Butlins  
Monday  
8:45  
Big white tent  
The team where standing, waiting to receive their job list for the week, when suddenly music filled the tent. The team turned to look at the stage in the centre of the huge tent, then out came a pirate. "Hello girls and boys, I'm pirate Pete..." Artemis looked like she wanted to die on the spot, she was not one for silly children games or shows. Not even for her own niece, Lian. Okay, maybe a game or two but never, ever, ever children's t.v. That was never going to happen.  
A small man came out with print outs for the whole team. Some groaned at their tasks and some smiled, either way this week or so was going to be eventful.

Okay, so that was Chapter 1, I'm thinking I'll do a chapter for each day with everyone's personal days there. I hope you enjoy it!  
If your wondering what the big white tent is, go to .  
And there's a picture of it.


	3. Wally, M'gann and Kaldur's first day

I'm so sorry this took so long!

I've started chapter 4, so it won't take to long, hopefully!

Disclaimer- I own nothing! Except my own character!

Chapter 3- Kaldur, M'gann and Wally's first day

* * *

Swimming pool  
10:30am  
M'gann was standing in the shallow end of the pool in a red bathing suit that fit nicely, she could see Kaldur in the distance wearing waterproof board shots and a red polo top with 'lifeguard' written in yellow writing on the back. Yet she hadn't seen Wally since Dick and Artemis graced him with a present.

Flashback  
And hour before  
Wally, Kaldur, M'gann and Conor were getting ready, when it came to their attention two of the team mates/friends were missing. Connor and M'gann knew were their were and they were impressed at how quickly and quietly the two snuck off after getting their jobs. They two team members hadn't trolled anyone together since the _'big job'_ at the cave, which was never to be speaker of **ever** again. So when they heard that Wally had a job at the swimming pool, they instantly knew their plan and how they were going to troll the speedster.  
So Dick went and snuck into the arts and crafts room and got some 'iron on letters' and Artemis got Wally's lifeguard top without him realising yet.  
When the two trolls appeared in front of the team, with massive grins on their faces, Wally worried what was going to happen next.  
"Hey _Wall-Man_, how you doing?" Artemis managed to say through the little sniggers that her and Dick couldn't seem to control.  
"What have you done?" Wally asked whilst starting worried for his life or sanity as it took months of counselling after the 'big job'.  
"Us, do something, really Wally, I'm _hurt_" Dick said with the biggest, smuggish grin on his face. "C'mon Connor, we better get to our post before we get beaten to death with stuffed animals." With that Connor gave a peck on the cheek and Artemis done the same with Wally and off the trio went.  
"Let's hope we don't have another fiasco on our hands" Kaldur says whilst putting his shoes on. Wally slipped on his newly found top and went to the bedroom to change into his board shorts, when he came back out M'gann went into fits of laughter and so did Kaldur. Wally looked at their slightly reddening faces from the hysterical laughter and ran to the nearest mirror, he turned around to see under where it said 'lifeguard' it said '**BAYWATCH**' in the same bright yellow as the writing it was written bellow.

Back to the present time  
M'gann laughed at the recent memory, but was dragged out of her own world to see a young boy with brown hair with a tint of ginger throwing a ball at another young boys head who seemed to be wearing a water top with black soggy hair and slightly tanned skin. M'gann looked away for a second then a thought hit her, that looked like Blue Beetle- Jaime and Impulse- Bart. When she looked back, the two boys were nowhere to be seen. She thought it was homesickness and missing the team that lead her to think she saw the two boys. That when she realised that her turn on poolside had ended and that she was with Wally on the water slides.

Wally  
Water slides  
12.00am  
"Hey _Baywatch_!" M'gann cheered as she walked towards Wally, with that Wally groaned, he now had more smirking teenagers giggle at him, brilliant. "Hey there _green checks,_ how your day been so far?" Wally asked her ignoring the moment before.  
"Alright, one missing kid and a teenager trying to drown his brother, that's all, how about you?" She asked as she allowed a boy to go down the slide. "Yeah, not great. I had to fish a dirty nappy out the kiddy pool and shut it off, nasty stuff. Honestly I miss fighting clayface he doesn't smell that bad!" He leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face. "Aw, hello sweetie" Wally put on the sweetest voice he could for the young girl who was way to small to go on the flume. "Sweetie, you can't go on here, your to tiny, you better go find your Mummy or Daddy!" He told her, she looked at him with evil eyes glaring a hole into his face. He started to get scared, she looked like she was about to announce she was the Jokers niece and kill him. "Shut it ginger, I do what I want." She said as she kicked him in his manly-hood and went off down the slide. Wally laid there in a ball crying as M'gann rushed over to him, after she caught it all on tape! "You alright?" She asked. "I miss the _Joker_" he squealed in a high voice.  
Kaldur  
Swimming pool  
3.00pm  
Kabur had been teaching 4-16 year olds how to swim and how to become a lifeguard for hours now, where as M'gann and Wally got to move around he was stuck in a pool with annoying brats. He was a patient man, he had to be, yet he was about to lose the will to live. "Children, please gather around" he asked them with an added sigh. "Sorry, to interject into your speech, oh posh one, but I'm not a child, I'm 16- that's classed as a young adult. So please don't patronise us, thanks!" The young girl said with added sarcasm. Kaldur missed the hero life already, children were hard work. "Excuse me little miss I'll wear the most sluttiest-bikini-ever-to-try-and-have-a-one-night- stand-to-eventually-end-up-on-the-Jeremy-Kyle-show , if you keep on being rude, I promise you I will _drown_ you before you can even blink you big long fake eyelashes, understood?" Another young girl who Kaldur remembers as Lilian. She is also 16 but more down to earth and a lot more smarter than the bleach blonde girl who was rude to him. Lilian was about 5'4 with long golden brown hair, with bright blue eyes that remind him of Dick. She was curvy and looked extremely athletic.  
"Thank you Lilian, as I was about to say before I was interrupted was that your session for today is over and that it has been a pleasure teaching most of you. Thank you, you may leave." Kaldur dismissed them, and knew it was the wave machine time, he made his way over to the pool to see Wally and M'gann over the other side, the pool was surrounded by his new co-workers as they shut down all the water slides and pool attractions whilst the wave was on. The buzzer alerted the people the wave was about to begin. The waves started small and eventually got bigger and bigger until people couldn't really stand correctly in the deep end of the pool. That's when a young boy started screaming for help, he could barely keep afloat. Kaldur was about to jump in when a young girl jumped in and pulled the boy to the side. "Dude are you insane? You could of hurt yourself?!" Wally told the girl, she pushed her hair out of her face. It was Lilian, she looked un-fazed by Wally shouting at her. "Chill '_baywatch_' I'm fine and so is the boy, everything's good" she told him as she turned away and headed off. "Does anyone else think that's not the last time we're going to see her?" M'gann asked the two boys instantly agreed, not knowing whether that's a good or bad thing.  
Lunch  
4.00pm  
"Dude, your going to choke!" Dick told Wally, he was now on his forth plate of food and they had only been sitting down 10 minuets. Wally had been eating snacks all day, fast metabolism, but that didn't help, he carried on eating like he had never been fed. "Dude, I don't care. Hey Arty, how was your day?" Wally asked her. "I wouldn't speak to her at the moment, she's not had the best of days." Connor told him as he looked as angry as she did. "Don't worry guys were off now 'till 7 then we're all together at centre stage! Have you learned the dance moves yet, I have their so gangster!" Dick said all sarcastically. "I. Will. Stab. You." Artemis growled at the former boy wonder. "This is going to be a long week" Kaldur mumbled to himself.

Chapter 3-DONE!  
Chapter 4 will be about Artemis, Dick and Connor's day, I hope you enjoyed it please don't be shy leave a comment! Thanks XD


	4. Dick, Connor and Artemis' first day

I still don't anything, apart from the mysterious Lilian...

Chapter 4-Dick, Connor and Artemis' first day

Big white tent

10.30am

"Oh look pirate Pete, Artemis needs a hero, she's a damsel in distress!" Dick shouted from the left side of the stage and pointed to Artemis who was tied up to a wooden poll, after being captured by some weird looking guy, who seemed a little to touchy for her liking. Artemis didn't enjoy this at all, if anything she despises it. Yet Dick was having the time of his life, he was naturally over dramatic, and was brought up in a circus so knew how to entertain, Artemis however was brought up to kill. That's what she wanted to do right now. "Artemis, are you alright!" Dick shouted all over dramatic, watching how the little kids grinned at her embarrassment. He loved embarrassing her, and she knew it. "It's my hero pirate Pete and his _sidekick_, _dick_." She over pronounced both words, when she was out of the ropes she whispered to Dick "that, by the way was lower case, _dick_" and walked over to Pirate Pete. As 'pirate Pete' who was played by Andy, a co-worker, something caught Artemis and Dick's eyes. A green bird flew by the stage, but that weren't all. A young girl with bright red hair was sitting at the bar, but soon as Dick went to take a second look, she was gone. They knew something was up but didn't want to seem like they were going mad.

"So boys and girls, are you ready to do the Pirate dance?" Andy asked whilst getting ready. This was the part neither of Dick or Artemis was looking forward too.

Arcade

11.00am

"I want my money back, I didn't win, I want it back" a spoilt kid whined. Connor had enough, "kid, you can't get your own way in life, so go and try again." The kid didn't stop so Connor told the child in the politest way possible that if the kid didn't leave him alone he would throw him to the other side of the world after he had ripped his grubby little hands off. The kid left Connor alone from then on. Connor was about to start his shift working on the rides when he looked towards the stage and saw Artemis and Dick leaving the stage, he started to walk towards them when a familiar just of wind went past. 'It can't be Wally, he's working' Connor thought. He ignored it and went to meet the pair.

"So what have we got now?" Artemis asked.

She wished she never asked.

12:00

Arts room

"No, you little brat. You don't throw any paint or glue or ANYTHING at me! Understood? She yelled at a 15 year old boy who just laughed in her face. She really wished she could have her bow right now. She would show this little punk what's up. Dick and Connor got the easier job as bell boys until their lunch, she was stuck trying to make some shit that would have been thrown in a bin anyway. She also learnt that no-aim Wally got to teach archery tomorrow, whilst she's stuck in the restaurant for most of the day. What the two lovers wouldn't do to swap their jobs. Artemis was brought out of her thinking moment when loads of tiny, evil creatures jumped on top of her pulling her hair and kicking her legs, whilst someone drew on her face.

**"GET OFF OF ME!"** She screamed. And they did, slowly but the got off. When she stood up the children were running away, but not from her. A young girl about 16 with brownish hair and bright blue eyes was stood there brushing herself off, she obviously got those brats off her. "Hey, thought you needed a hand, sorry if it made it worse' she apologised. "No, you done me a favour, thanks" Artemis thanked the girl as she walked off with a quiet near silent reply of 'your welcome'. She seemed nice. Now she was off to do another class but with paint, the joys.

"ARTY!" She heard someone call. She turned around to see Dick running towards her with Connor in tow. "What?" She grumbled "oh no, Connor Arty's in a bad mood!" He mocked whilst Connor rolled his eyes with the young boy's immature ways. "Did you know we're now helping out with your little painting class?" He asked.

"No, if I did I would have pushed you off the stage, then I would be down at the police station for assault instead of painting?" She told him as blankly as possible. He laughed at her, then stopped realising she wasn't joking. They walked on and on, when they finally got to the room there was tons of tiny little monsters, Artemis wanted to scream. Connor wanted to cry. And Dick wanted to troll the two.

Just after 3pm

The three walked out of painting covered in paint and glitter. Dick was the worst, he started the war by throwing glitter around. Artemis stormed off to the room to get away from the troll. The two boys were walking back whilst trying to dust them selfs off when Dick bumped into a young girl. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" The girl said as she met Dick's eyes, he held her gaze then they both sort of fluttered around a bit. "It's my fault, I was blinded by your beautifulness" he said without thinking. "Wow dude, that's the best you can come up with?" Connor snickered as the girl tried not to laugh to much by the sheer corny-ness he just showed. "Worst chat up line ever!" She burst out laughing! "The names Lilian, by the way." She told him. "Dick, short for Richard, you know nicknames and that..." He sighed and rubbed his neck, this girl, there was something about her. She was different. In a good way. "Yeah, I'm Connor. Ignore the bumbling mess over there, he doesn't get out much!" Connor laughed as Dick went a deeper shade of red. "Well I'll let you go and shower as you look like some type of princess thing" she laughed. "Your the only princess around here, sweetheart" Dick said. "Wow. Still corny, but improving. Bye!" She waved to the two boys as she walked away. "Your hanging out with Wally, way too much!" Connor told Dick, he was defeated and nodded adding to Connor's mainly humorous day.

At 4 they went to lunch-which you can see in the chapter before this!

Chapter 5 will be the middle of the week, more Butlins, more mysterious Lilian and some fighting! Ill update soon as summer holidays start soon. Review please:D!


	5. A day off

Chapter 5

A day off

Disclaimer-I don't own, DC, young justice nor butlins. Life would be interesting if I did, hehe!

* * *

Its been 4 whole days since the team had arrived at the family resort, Butlins. And they all can't wait to go home. Even M'gann who's normally happy, cheerful and just genuinely full of delight, could wait to see the back of this place and its evil children. The team wasn't fed up of the jobs, no they could enjoy the jobs, if the bratty children weren't included! Like; if they had any swimming pool duty's they would end up fishing something gross or a child pushed in by a relative out of the pool. Working on stage, you embarrass yourself then have to put up with screaming children, and the spoilt tantrum throwers and then the sickie children who always seem to throw up on Wally. The list goes on and on.  
But this day had ended up a good day, as they received information on penguins plan, and had been told to go do a _little_ re-con mission. They were delighted, until...

* * *

Thursday  
Unknown destination  
04.00am  
Kaldur's POV

We have been fighting henchmen for about half an hour now, and hadn't got any useful information to stop whatever Penguin was planning. Miss Martian has been knocked out for about 10 minute due to the intensive heat, which is making me weaker by the second. Kid Flash is getting slower and Nightwing and Artemis are starting to tier, yet if I'm honest so is Superboy. That's when a figure smashed through the window, taking everybody by surprise. Were they good or evil?  
That's when the figure started attacking the bad guys, who ever they were, they were a brilliant fighter. Yet know one recognised them or their fighting technique.  
"Come on let give them a little help" Artemis shouted to the team. We eventually defeated the henchmen with the help of the mysterious person. After we finished the whole job and got a little bit of information about the Penguin we approached the mysterious person.  
"Who _are_ you?" Connor came out with as bluntly as normal. "I am no-one for you to worry about" the girl said, what gave it away was the female parts and her voice was defiantly not male. "Please take no disrespect but with your fighting skills, you could pose a threat to us or the public." I told her as nicely as possible. "Trust me, I know but I'd like to keep my identity a secret, its safer for everyone that way." The girl said. That's when hell arouse, again. The girl was shot in the left shoulder by one of the remaining 3 men, Superboy knocked two of them out, whilst I took the last guy out, with ease and tied them up. When superboy and I got over to the girl Nightwing was putting pressure on the wound.  
"Great. Went and got shot, brilliant move there" the girl spoke to herself. "Keep still" Nightwing told her "we'll have to get you to a hospital." The girl went ridged. "There's no way I am going to any hospital, **ever**." She spoke as she gritted her teeth. "You've just been shot and your losing a lot of blood, you kinda need a hospital!" Wally told her as he patched up Artemis' cut on her arm. "I'll be fine, just let me go, I'm _not_ going to a hospital" she yelled at the team. With that she stood up shakily and ran into the shadows. "_Very polite_ don't you think?" Wally grumbled.

* * *

Friday  
7.00am  
Butlins  
The food court  
Dick's POV

Today was mine, Wally and Artemis' day off so we decided to go and spend sometime in the arcades. Mainly because Connor said they had a Justice League game, and there was no way the trio would pass up the opportunity to ridicule their mentors. When we got into the arcade there was loads of children running around screaming, with parents looking as if they were about to pull out their hair.  
"There it is" Wally said pulling me out of the trance I was in. "Let's go kick some evil butt, whilst pretending to be our mentors!" I called out heading to the simulator. After paying five pounds for each of them, we got into the booth. We enter our names and picked our mentors. So Kid Flash was the Flash, Artemis was Green Arrow and I was of course Batman. When our cartoons of our mentors we couldn't stifle back the laughter. The Flash looked similar, nothing to major. But Green Arrow, he looked ridiculous. His arms were bigger than his whole body, and his goatee looked like a dead, blonde piece of road kill smeared on as a must have been about 3 foot tall compared to Flash and Batman. But Batman he was obese and looked like a bit like a tramp. We all whipped out our phones and took photos of them.

We started playing the game, which wasn't at all complicated. After around 30 minutes we had now got the high score, then had to give up as Wally was hungry. Wally went of to leave me and Artemis walking at a normal pace towards the food court. We were just making general chit-chat when I accidentally bumped into a young girl's shoulder. I grabbed her before she hit the floor. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking whe- oh, it Lilian right? Remember me?" I asked her. She looked as if she was in an massive amount of pain. But she managed to say "Yeah the king of chat up lines, Dick" she said sarcastically. "The one and only" I smirked back, I looked at her arm and a patch of blood was growing. "Oh my gosh, your arm" Artemis called out, "I'll go get a first aid box" she said walking of as I sat Lilian down on a bench.

I knew something was wrong, I couldn't have done this by myself, there must have been a previous wound. That's when it hit me. It was her left shoulder. She was the one from the other night, it all made sense, she defiantly had the body for it. Not that I've been looking *ahem*. Without thinking I blurted out. "Your the girl from the other night, you got shot and refused to go to hospital with us" then I just realised I just gave away what I look like without the mask and my first name, well done dick. "Sorry, you must b- Oh my life your Nig-" I put my hand over her mouth. "Okay, yes I am. Maybe we should talk somewhere a little less crowed." She nodded and kept scilent as we waiting for the first aid kit and Artemis to return. In that time Wally found his way to us, and I explained everything to him and to Artemis when she got back. After Lilian was all wrapped up, we took her back to our little 'home' and properly stitched her up. "Now we have saved you from blood loss, do you mind telling us what you were doing at the abandon place last night?" I asked her. "Well it all started when I was younger, growing up in Gotham..."

Cliff-hanger-ish. Sorry I know I said I'll get it done in the week, but cousins needed looking after and I've been doing a little bit of this story here and there. If there's any mistakes, please point them out, I've been doing this late at night/ early morning! Thanks!


	6. Authors note

Authors note

I am sorry guys that I haven't updated this in ages, I had a bit of a block. Plus it's summer holidays, I've been dying my hair all different colours and just wasting time. I'm not (hopefully) doing much tomorrow so I'm going to try get it posted and everything by then, I'm going to really try and Finnish this story by the end of summer break. Mainly as when I go back to school I have my gcse's to do. Fun! So I'm going to try Finnish it in maybe 3/4 chapters. But I might put 'Lilian' in other story's as well, that might link on to this. But this might not happen! Any suggestions or prompts for new story's message me or leave a comment, thanks

Em:* x


	7. Truths and revelations

Chapter 6

Lilian's POV

_"Now we have saved you from blood loss, do you mind telling us what you were doing at the abandon place last night?" I asked her. "Well it all started when I was younger, growing up in Gotham..."_

"4 years ago when I was 12 years old my mum was brutally killed. Her name was Marie Smith. My Dad was never around, he was some drug dealer or pimp. Mum never really talked about him to me or my sister. Anyway she was killed by the Joker, in a random bomb attack on the 5 of February at-" I was rudely cut of by Dick.

"At Gotham bank, I remember. One of his biggest bombings" he must have noticed Wally, Artemis and I giving him a death stare. "Sorry carry on" he told me.

"Thanks. Well anyway my sister and I had no income, I tried to get a job but nothing was around. My friend who lived below us, Jay, he helped us out every so often. I had to do something's I didn't agree with, I had to beat/kill people so I could afford to live with my sister. We didn't want to be put in care. Neither did Jay. So we moved in with jay so there wasn't double rent, Jay also worked with me. He used to steal car wheels as well and sell them on. That was mainly to buy his fags. But one day a rich guy adopted him. From there on I had to do more jobs, then they asked me to go after big crime lords. I done what I had to. Jay would turn up every so often with food and money. It would last us about 3 months with the money I earned but one day Jay was killed in a car accident. Yet only a couple of months ago after I got out of the life and got a small job as a cleaner, Jay turns up. He tells me about how he couldn't tell me too much but he was dead then brought back. He sat me down and told me he would help me avenge my mum as it was all the jokers fault he died. And that's what I'm doing."

"This is the Penguins gig, not the jokers?" Wally asked "It's mainly the jokers, Jay found out from the penguins files." Dick got up and crouched in front of me, wow his blue eyes are hot and his abs, okay getting of topic. "Who is this 'Jay'?" He asked when the glass shattered in the apartment. A guy in a leather jacket, jeans and a red helmet stood there. Red's here!

"Lil' you've met some little heros! Cute!" I could hear the smirk that would be playing on his lips.

"Who are you?" Dick asked "well dickie bird, I'm red hood!" Dick jumped on top of him whilst Artemis tried to help dick out, Wally calling for back up. Dick grabbed Reds head and pushed it into the wall. I could see red was getting tired and would have had some injures. I better help him. When I released that I had been slipped into some hand cuffs.

"Get off of him!" I shouted, I was completely ignored.

"His name is Jay!" That got their attention. "Jay, who?" Dick huffed out whilst getting off of him. As Jay started to slip of his helmet, he gave me a slight nod to tell them.

"**Jays** full name is...Jason, Jason Todd."

Silence fell through the room for a good 5 minuets until Jay let out a snarky comment. "Well it's nice to see you all too!" Artemis stood behind Wally as if to protect herself from getting close and getting hurt if he was lying. Wally stood dumbstruck and Dick looked confused. "Why didn't you come home? How?" When it clicked. "_You lying bastard! _You were the 2nd Robin! I saw you practically every night standing on top of the little cafe opposite our flat! That means...omg...Bruce Wayne is...the Batman!" I shouted at him. "It wasn't my secret to tell! But yeah, it's true." He rubbed the back of his neck.

As if on cue, Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad busted through the door. It took a while to explain to them what was happening and all that time I couldn't break out the hand cuffs. "So can you take these off now, or do you need more of your friends to protect the place?" I asked then there was a bang on the door and then some mumbling. Artemis slung the door open to find. Impulse, beast boy, blue beetle, robin and Batgirl all tangle up in front of the door with Wondergirl standing there shaking her head.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dick asked, he didn't look very happy. Good. Deserves him right for hand cuffing me too a chair. "Well we got lost, believe it or not and poof! We end up here. Coincidence I know, we better be getting back as we left the bathroom light on, bye!" Impulse lied and tried to drag some of the others of at the same time.

"Don't lie to me" Dick growled. "Dude, he's going to batglare us, you know how _scary_ that is right? **Right**?" Blue beetle was talking as if we couldn't hear him. "Okay, we'll Batman sent us. Thought you might need a little moral support. Oh and to take _pictures_. For _blackmail_." Batgirl told him.

After that everyone was told about the situation. It became very tense in the room, I could tell Jason had history with people in this room, good and bad. After the talk finished Dick and the 'team' told me that they were going to send me back to America to be put in a safe place along with Jason. It went down like a lead ballon. "Piss off dick, I am not going back there. I have something to do and I wish to Finnish it, like it or not. And Lilian is stay with me." I sat there and nodded. It escalated quickly Jason punched Robin in the face, when he said that Jason was psychotic and needed to be locked up. To be fair Jason did tell Robin all the ways he was going to beat him later. It was quite disturbing. Whilst everyone was fighting I snuck out to my room to find a few visitors...

Cliff hanger...again.

There might only be one chapter left, unless I gets some good ideas soon but I am starting on a one shot. About the team+ pranks I hope that turns out well...

X


	8. Unicorns and everlasting Redbull

Chapter 7

_Whilst everyone was fighting I snuck out to my room to find a few visitors..._

"Hello Lilian" a deep voice boomed through my room. I turned the lights on to see Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Two Green lanterns, Flash, Martian Manhunter,Black Canary and Green Arrow. I was in a lot of trouble.

"Sorry, I think you have the wrong room, I'm _Dave_. As you can obviously tell" I said with sarcasm running through my words. I stood there with my hands on my hips praying for Jason to walk through the door. I knew that wasn't going to happen as he was out numbered and even though he threatens to kill the 'mini heros' I knew there was no way he could see it through. As at the end of the day he still cared for them in his own messed up way.

"You don't need to be worried we won't hurt you. We would like to offer you something rather special. Something we don't think you can refuse." Wonder Woman told me. What might it be, a unicorn, a everlasting red bull or a unicorn with everlasting red bull. Maybe I might be hoping for to much, but hey that would be pretty cool.

"Sorry but I was taught not to take thing things from strangers" I told them as I played with the knife sitting on the table. "I suggest that you put the knife down and listen to our offer!" Batman shouted at me. So I stabbed the knife into to the table, then offered Batman a dirty look. "Don't worry Bruce, I won't tell anyone your ID, that's cruel even for me!" I told him. Huh, he looks like he has just paled. "How did you know?" He asked me as he walked closer to me. Let me tell you Batman is _very_ intimidating! "I figured it out, with Jason being the second Robin and sometimes giving me and my sister extra money, but that was only earlier today, I swear I haven't told anyone" I told them, yet they didn't seem to believe me.

"Your lying, Jason's **dead**." Batman said with no emotion. I guess Jason didn't return to the house of bats, well this conversation was about to get awkward and confusing. "Trust me, he's alive. Yeah he did die, I was told a car accident, but he told me it was that evil monster. The Joker, he killed Jay and my Mum. Anyway a few months ago Jay came to mine, it was weird. I was sure he was dead but then he was standing there. I was a little scared at first but then I got over it. He didn't tell me much. But I figured the identities thing out today when I figured out Dick was Nightwing and then poof! Didn't take a brainiac." I told him watching all their expressions.

That's when the door opened. Jay stood there with Dick, Wally and Artemis. "She's not lying Bruce. I've done all the test, this is really Jason!" Dick explained I sat there with a smug expression as Batman took his cowl off and looked at Jason. "How? Why? Stuff all that" Bruce said contemplating on what to say, but then he took Jay into an embracing hug. Jason returned the hug, it did warm my heart. Then there was the sound that was feared by many. A evil cackle.

_"The Joker"_

* * *

"That's right bats, boys, girls and...Superman, _hahahahaha_" he done his mad cackle, it made my blood turn cold and Jason tense up. "Don't worry kids there is no deal between The Penguin and I, I set it all up for my Brucie the Bat. You see I found out Robin 2.0 was doing a return show. And I thought I could be the guest star, and you know, beat him to death...again! (Evil Cackle) Now I get most of the boring Justice League and then I get the baby hero's as well. I think birthday and Christmas all came at one!" He cackled. We could tell it was coming out the radio, so I done the logical thing. I picked the radio up and threw it out of the window. Lucky for us it was actually a bomb. Yet someone's car got totalled in the process. _Whoopsie_!

Then I felt a knife pressed against my throat. "Uh uh princess, you might disable the bomb, but there's no way you'll ever disable me (Evil cackle)".

Jason's POV

The Joker stood there with Lilian in his arms. He was pressing the knife against her throat that blood was trickling down her body. I looked into her eyes and I saw no fear just determination. "_Do it_. Cut my throat" she told him. "Lilian, don't be stupid, you'll _die_!" I shouted at her. I took a step towards her, but was held back by Bruce and Clark. "Don't you dare hurt her!" I shouted at the evil clown. "He couldn't do it if he tried. He is a pathetic killer anyway!" She teased him. At that point his grin increased.

It all went so fast. She was standing there alive then she was dead. Everyone else rushed forward to get the Joker and forgot about Lilian. It seemed as if time slowed down and I was walking through the chaos, the joker had jumped but had a parachute on, they were chasing him. I kneeled down beside Lilian who was now laying in a pool of her own blood. I looked at her ever-paling face and saw everything she had left behind. Her young sister Kate, who was only 6 years old and lost so much in her life. Now she has lost the last of her family. I saw all the good times we had together. I felt the tears running down my face, she was the closest thing I had to a sister, now she was gone.

I could hear people talking but I didn't want to listen. I didn't want to let her go and this all be real. To let her go would be like chopping out my already disturbed heart. I couldn't bring myself to it. That's when I felt her move slightly, I snapped out of it.

I looked down at her and saw her eyes open, and fingers touch her own neck. She groaned slightly, and signalled for water. I held onto her the whole time.

"_Really_ creepy I know, but I couldn't give away the only plan I could think of. Okay you really don't care about the plan, just the coming back to life part." She asked looking around at each of us individually. As we all nodded she continued "before anyone asks I wasn't bitten by any animal, I'm not a alien from a distant planet nor am I a type of warrior princess, I haven't been chosen by some alien thing to be police of the universe, I haven't messed around with any chemicals nor do I intent to! I'm not sure how I can heal myself, never been to interested in how just the why! Why me? I can heal myself from anything to slit throats to burns to gunshots to the head. And I do age at a normal rate, I'm just a really really quick healer. That's all, any questions?" She asked looking as if she was a teacher in school.

"Yeah, why didn't Jason know? I'm guessing he didn't know, the look on his face when he thought you were dead was one of shock and sadness!" Wally asked "I didn't tell him, he'd freak out, it's weird." She kept it short "what I mean is, I wanted to tell him, but how do you tell someone that without them thinking your mad?"

"Good point, don't worry. We both kept secrets, no more from now on, yeah?" I asked her she instantly nodded.

"Let's head home" I told Lilian. She instantly agreed but Bruce was a different story. "_I_ don't think so"


	9. Where's Home?

_"Let's head home" I told Lilian. She instantly agreed but Bruce was a different story. "I don't think so"_

* * *

Bruce POV  
"I swear to god Bruce, there is no way in absolute hell that you are taking Lilian or I into your_ 'justice league custody'_, it's just not going to happen" Jason said looking for a fight with his body language sharp and alert. "I don't intend to, I don't want you going to Lilian's home. I want you and Lilian to come to your real home. With me. Lilian, you can train as one of us, Dick would be your tutor, and Barbra would also help. Your sister can come to if you want. Just please think about joining the family." I told them, Lilian looked shocked whilst Jason didn't have any emotion, I couldn't tell if he was happy or not.  
"Please Jay-bird, it'll be like old times. Trust me!" Then I knew Jason was sold, I saw his eyes lit up just like it did when I first showed him his bedroom. We all stood around waiting for their answers, I looked to Clark who's expression read '_I knew you had a soft side to you bats'_ I'll wipe that smug look of his face when I hack his computer and wipe all his files. Again.  
"I live with you, but I refuse to wear tights again" he said with his signature grin plastered all over his face. "What about you Lilian?" Dick asked. He looked more and more like a child on Christmas knowing that Jason will be back and he might bring two more friends. "Urm...well..." She paused and looked at Dick and Jason's faces "I've always wanted a proper family" she smiled. It made me realise I practically have a daughter now.

* * *

Lilian's POV

Monday

Wayne Manor

(After deciding that I'd move in with Bruce)

13:35

"**DAMIAN**! Give me my phone back!" Jason's shriek ran though the manor. It's really weird that no less than a week ago I was in England helping Jason out on a job and the poof, not only am I apart of the bat-clan, I apart of a real loving, caring, dysfunctional but brilliant family. When I was introduce to all of them, properly, the only one that was of was Damian but after like an hour, he came around to the surprise of everyone else.  
"Hey Lil" I heard a whisper. I look over to see Damian hanging out an air vent, at a great height. "Hey, what's going on little man?" I asked him amused at the name. "Let me hide here from Todd, I really dislike the peasant" he said with his nose stuck high in the air. "Hey, he's not _that bad_, but I guess you can hide around here somewhere" I tell him ruffling his hair as he lands on the bed. "Don't tell anyone this Lil but I'm really glad I have a sister now." I would have told him that the feeling was mutual but he had gone. It's going to take time getting used to the ninja thing.

The End

* * *

Thanks for reading and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in long but I thought I do it now as tomorrow is my 16th birthday! (8 October). I hope you have enjoyed this and I'm sorry the ending was quite bad but it's was the only way to end it! Thank you all:D


End file.
